Preston's Avalon Academy
by Iron Pendragon
Summary: Merlin had just wanted to get through to uni. He had forsaken freinds long ago as not to let past repeat it self. Getting close to people he found can kill. when he comes to the Academy he finds the past coming crashing around him like glass. Death walks again. This isn't your recarnation story. This is real life, Love, emotion, trust, betrayl, trust, forgiveness, friendship.


The sound of running foot falls echoed in the quite hallway. Everyone was in class and not a sound could be heard except the chirping of the cicadas coming in through the windows as the lofty spring breeze swept in disturbing the many papers littering the floor and ruffling up the posters that decoder the wall that hypnotized the many clubs and upcoming events in vibrant colors. I panted, my breath coming in laboring gasp as I tried to keep my backpack on one shoulder and maintain my bundle of papers and books in the other hand. I had no time to try and figure out my locker among the many other lockers this morning that being as it was, I had to carry everything. I glanced at the many numbers that stuck from the wall that distinguished class room from class room as I ran by. I finally arrived in room 2-1-b.

Second year; room 1; b class.

I stopped and let breath come back to me as I straightened my tie on my uniform and smoothed down my pants and hair. I could hear the teacher's voice from outside as she lectured the class of the readings of the English poet Shakespeare. I suddenly became very nervous. It wasn't because I was late and lateness at any England boarding school was frown upon. No, English boarding schools were meant to teach and nurture any boy and/or girl to grow to be a well-respected and schooled citizen that London would love to call her own. No, it was because I was new. I was new to this school, these new customs that boarding school's had, and new to the sea of faces here. I knew no one. I was alone. And when I entered that room, like it or not, I wouldn't know one face staring back at me.

I unclenched my fist and sighed; _it isn't as if you never been to a new school before so get ahold of you -self and stop being such a baby. Though,_ I thought taking a look at the crumpled pamphlet in my hands that looked up with me with it's flowing script that said Preston's Avalon academy hand guide, _if this is going to be anything like last time- no must not think like that. No, things will be just fine. Now, then it's now or never I suppose. _

With that thought, I pushed open that door and stepped inside the classroom.I was met with forty-two eyes looking my way. The teacher, a young petite woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties blinked up at me, her speech stopping mid flow. She pushed honey colored locks behind her ear and turn towards me, putting the books down. I saw confusion in her eyes.

"Yes?" she asked me, "can I help you with something?"

I passed her my transcript and the papers from the head office without speaking a word to her. She took them and looked upon them and sighed and mumbled some curses I would rather not mention. "Mmm," she casted an eye to her entrouge of students and waved to a desk in the back, "Take a seat there."

I walked to the back of the room and took my seat. The chair squeaked as I lowered myself onto it and slung my bag across the back of the chair. I looked around the room. Most of the students glanced at me one final time before being drawn back to their books and the instructor's voice. Some of the other's in my cluster in the back of the room looked upon me still. There was a boy with sandy blonde hair who offered small smile and a nod, a girl with raven looks who flickered her eyes away then back before going back to the readings, a brown skinned girl- the only one in the class I noticed- who blushed as I looked at her, then a few other boys and girls who soon went back to their readings. I reached under my desk to grab my own book when I noticed the shelf space was empty. I had no wish to raise my hand and once again stop the teacher and draw attention to myself. I could have easily gone without a book I suppose. I was set on taking out the form for the main head office I was supposed to fill out and turn back in the following afternoon when a hand touched my arm. I looked up and a book was slid onto my desk, the cover worn.

"Here."

The speaker was a tall, lanky, blonde who had deep blue eyes and dimples. He didn't smile at me or show any emotion as I stammered thanks. How did I not see this guy before? He turned back to his own copy giving me a chance to look upon this boy. He looked oddly familiar as if I had seen him some where before, but where was the question. I had moved to so many town and cities I never had any friends hardly. _Well, except for-_ I shook my head that was the past. Besides it was best not to get close to anyone anyway, you'd just get hurt. ..or hurt someone.

The bell finally had rung singling dismal for lunch. I gathered my stuff and picked up the book and turned to give it back its owner, but he was gone. I blinked and looked around; most of the class was gone already. I ran my thumb over the binding and sighed, I guess I would half to keep it until I saw him again I suppose. I walked up and saw the teacher- miss. Vandimual was her name- sitting at her desk. I waited until she looked up to speak.

"I wanted to apologize for arriving late to your class It won't happen again."

She looked at me and said softly, " I will excuse you from it since you are new, but be forewarned that no trouble will be excepted here. This is a school that teaches with a high educational process to put its students on top and must be taken with utmost seriousness; this isn't some school where trouble of any kind or slack will be torable. If you wish to make it here: be on time, listen to your teachers and the headmaster, abide the rules and keep your head down. Don't make a name for yourself through reputation make it through education. The students here at the academy are overall welcoming and warm but keep to themselves, oh, you will find friends here have no doubt, but watch yourself."

She stood up and placed a hand on her desk and learned forward, "now, I advise you to hurry along to lunch and stop by your locker it wouldn't do to lug all your belongings around," she glanced over my shoulder and nodded, I turned only to see the young man from earlier at the door, "Arthur here shall walk with you."

"Arthur," she nodded and then walked out the door past us, the young man gave a nod to me then out he went too, I could only follow. I followed the boy down the hall when Vandimul's voice stopped me, "Oh and welcome to the Academy, Mr. Merlin Emyrys."

Arthur caught my eye as I turned back to him and held it. He and I looked at each a long minute before he shook his head and tugged at my sleeve on my jacket and said to me, " Come on."

I followed him looking at the back of his head, yet my mind was on how his eyes had looked almost…haunted….haunted while looking at me…and broke. I've seen that expression before in the same colored blue eyes long, long ago back when I wanted friends, back when life had been good and I, I not an empty shell of myself. Those eyes though, that haunted my sleep and wake…had gone up in smoke and fire. I had watched a boy struggle in a fire years ago, it was my fault, funny, his name was Arthur too. Only, this Arthur had died.


End file.
